When the Hunters become the prey
by CrazyLittleFrenchmen
Summary: A small figure shivered as they knelt down to bury a old box in the middle of the cross road. The figure closed their eyes tightly, as another gust of wind threatened to push her over. "Well well well...What are you doing here?" A thick accented voice purred from the shadows. / Just you wait- An sorry if i disapoint you with this-


Dancers with ornate animal masks, sashayed across the dance floor in a packed formation, with the ladies' skirts bunched together, folding into odd angles. Gems gleamed around the beastly eyes off the masks, reflecting the candle light, giving off a look of tapetum lucidum.

Women clutched onto their beastly partners with one hand and flicked their fans out with the other in a shy like nature, as the sickly music in the back ground sped up as did the packed dancers, as one couple moved as did the next, filling every vacant spot gracefully but yet filled with malice.

In a blink of an eye the homely candle light that lit up the room began to web away to show the true horrors that filled the room. The once ornate animal masked dancers all twisted into a curtsey and arose in the form of nightmares. Ghoul like creatures now filled the dance floor, all grace in their movement were gone as they twisted about in a tangle of limbs.

Talia took a step back, her eyes wide. She let out a soft scream as a man in a once sleek black tux, now frayed and looking more worn by each passing second, turned to look at her or at least towards her. His face was literally just skin and bone, liver spotted skin was pulled taunt over cracking bones.  
She blinked heavily and wiped the cold sweat away from her now wrinkled forehead, feeling the wrinkles that slowly became more defined she let out a loud scream and scrambled to examine her arms that slowly shrunk and became wrinkled themselves.

With another change in the tempo the dancers got closer to the ageing female, as they got closer her heart beat sped up until the old heart just quit out on her. With a sickening thump her body fell to the floor the 'dancers' gone as if they never were.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he skimmed over the latest newspaper, he blinked and brought the paper closer to his face with a confused expression glued to his face, as Dean hummed himself a little song as he carried his miniature pie with a blanket of thick whipped cream covering it to the table looking especially pleased with himself.

Dean blinked as his brother reread the same article for the fifth time.  
"Dude, did you finally find someone ya want to bang?" Dean said with a shit eating grin stretched across his face as he took a bite of his pie.  
Sam blanched and threw the paper down in front of Dean resulting in the shorter of the brothers to choke on his pie.  
"Dude?! I was eating!" Dean said, picking up the newspaper and threw it at Sam's chest with a scowl. Sam snickered and glanced back at the image before folding it up and placing it in his back pocket.  
"What do you think happened to her?" Sam asked, watching with an amused look and Dean completely ignored him and went back to gobbling down his pie with a happy smile on his face.

Sam stared at him abit before sighing and ran a hand through his hair, a habit that he did when he was irritated.  
"Just call Bobby why don't you." Dean said with a know-it-all tone as he glanced up at his younger brother with no real interest in the whole thing.  
"Dean really? This is the sixth time a 16 year old dies in some twisted way and all you want to do is call Bobby?" Sam grumbled, his face twisted into a grimace. He huffed and whirled around on his heel and stalked towards his cellphone that sat innocently on the nightstand and snapped it opened, nearly snapping it in two. Sam grumbled under his breath as he typed in Bobby's number, tapping his foot as he listened to the dial tone, waiting for Bobby to pick up.  
Dean rolled his eyes, taking a gulp of his beer to wash down his baked love, listening as Sam greeted Bobby.

"What do ya want this time?" Bobby said, looking up from the decrepit book he was reading to rub his eyes and hold his phone up with the other.  
"Haven't you been reading the papers lately?! I mean its all over the news." Sam huffed into the phone, "Six girls killed in two we-"Then the call ended with static being the only thing the two men could hear over the phone.

Sam looked up to see Castiel in his now nutty glory. His once slightly kept stubble had grown out to become a short beard and his now bright blue eyes stood out amongst the dark brown hair like a pair of llamas in a cow herd.

Castiel smiled brightly and dropped a bag of non-processed honey into Deans lap and quickly shoved another bag into Sam's hand with another smile.

"Good morning!" Castiel said smiling brightly, dimples forming on each side of his smile. "Guess what?!" He said turning to face Dean with a slight crazed look, who's mouth was slightly gaped.  
"Uh….What?" Dean asked, shifting in his seat slightly, causing Castiel to laugh.  
"You have to /Guess/~" Castiel hummed  
"Fine….Um….Crowley is actually a leprechaun…well more so than he already was." Dean said, with a slight grin, finally knowing what to say to Crowley if he were to be insulted again.

Castiel snorted and shook his head quickly and looked at the brother with an excited look in his eyes "Honeybees have hairs on their eyes to help them collect pollen." He said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Dean snorted, opened his mouth to respond with a sarcastic remark and was cut off by Sam slapping him in the stomach. Sam faked a grin to amuse Castiel and nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel with an un-amused look on his face, "So do you know what's going on with this?" Dean said holding out the morning paper to him.  
Castiel frowned, reading the article. "I have an idea…But I don't like conflict." He said before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

/ -screeches-  
How does one be Castiel  
I can't-


End file.
